This invention relates to composite copying with copiers and duplicators (hereinafter collectively referred to as "copiers") and, more particularly, to means for automatically changing a predetermined portion of a composite copy.
There frequently is occassion for making composite copies. For example, there often is reason to send the same letter to several different addresses. One way to accomplish that is to print the basic text for the letter on one sheet and the address details for each of the different copies of the letter on separate sheets. The sheets bearing the address details can then be manually placed on the platen of a copier one after another for composite copying in combination with the basic text. That process is, however, time consuming. Alternatively, the address details for the several copies may be printed at spaced intervals on a web-like transparency. The transparency is then placed between the sheet bearing the basic text for the letter and the platen of the copier and provision is made for stepping the transparency across the platen to serially bring the different addresses into position for composite copying in combination with the basic text. Unfortunately, however, the transparency is expensive.